The Lost Gardens of Abberchin
by BlondeBeauchamp
Summary: The team investigate the death of a man found in undergrowth that soon became a visitor attraction. Set series 4 episode 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

This is based in series 4 (episode 2) but that will become clear as to why later on because I don't want to give too much of the ending away. Also, I made up the village of Abberchin. Thanks for reading and reviews very much appreciated. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ian Chugger" Sandra began, as she clipped an informal photo of a young man to the board, just like she had done since UCOS first began, over 4 years ago. However, the boys had now learnt to listen, and Gerry in particular had learnt to keep quiet in this part of the case. The start.

"He was found stabbed with a garden fork in the undergrowth of what is now 'The Lost Gardens of Abberchin'." She carried on, now placing a more horrific image of Ian's last battle beside the happier photo. Gerry pulled a disturbed face in reaction which faded and turned to confusion.

"Where?" He asked, presuming it was in London, he was bewildered he had lived here all of his life and didn't recognise the name.

"Abberchin." Brian began, all heads turning to him, expecting the usual relay of information that still surprised the team. "A small village on the borders of London. It homes the 'Lost Gardens of Abberchin' which was once a grand house and gardens in the village. It was respected and home to the Chelbyn Family in the early 1900's. Sadly, when world war 1 broke out, the family fled to the south coast and the house was left derelict until it was bombed in the Second World War and the gardens became a great mess of vegetation and it was eventually forgotten about. But in 2002, it was discovered by a Matthew Clenham who bought the land shortly afterwards and began its amazing restoration. However, he also had the unfortunate job of finding poor Ian..."

The room fell silent for a moment, allowing everyone to process the information and for Gerry to see how much of that information was in the original report.

"So why are we investigating it now?" Jack asked.

"Well it came from Strickland so that should be enough." Sandra smirked, knowing it would piss off Gerry. "No, it is soon to be the 5 year memorial of the gardens opening and they would like to dedicate it to Ian."

"So where do we start?" Brian asked, eagerly. He knew that Esther would be interested in this case, surrounded by flowers.

"Wait there's more." Sandra started. " There were only two suspects at the time. Ian's brother, George, who was reportedly in dispute with Ian because their father had recently dided and Ian had inherited his factory, being the eldest. Ian was due to sell it on but now George is the businessman of the family, making packets according to the records. The other suspect was Ian's girlfriend, Melissa Rewings, who was reportedly having an affair when he died. Ian apparently didn't know many people, liked to keep himself to himself and only had a small group of friends. The original investigation couldn't find anybody who would want to harm him so..."

"Somebody obviously did!" Jack exclaimed.

"Exactly, so where do we begin? We've got nothing." Gerry miserably stated, as per usual.

"Well, me and Gerry will begin with the brother, and Jack and Brian can visit Melissa, the girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Chugger?" Sandra asked, as she strode across the car park, busy with various forklifts carrying allsorts of packages and parcels, stacked high. Gerry followed, mesmirised by how busy yet controlled the whole place was.

"Yeah?" The tall man in a Hi-Vis jacket with 'BOSS' imprinted on the back turned to meet them, handing back a clipboard to a smaller man without even looking at him.

"Superintendant Sandra Pullman and Gerry Standing from UCOS. We are investigating your brother's murder."

His face fell at the word brother and Gerry had a feeling he'd start to cause a fuss.

"The case was closed." He stated, quite confidently considering he had two officers there telling him otherwise and started to walk off.

"Actually, Mr Chugger, it was never closed. We are simply having another go at it." Gerry informed him, walking briskly to keep up with George and Sandra.

"Look." He turned sharply to face them and Sandra nearly fell flat into him for failing to stop. "I knew they thought it was me. I mean look," He gazed up to the building behind him. "I inherited this from him. I built this up because he left it when my Dad passed. I'd NEVER do anything as disgusting as stb my own brother for money!"

"How do we know that?" Sandra asked, knowing she'd wind him up. Who cared? He clearly wasn't going to help anymore than was asked.

He sighed and Gerry looked at Sandra, who smirked back.

"Because I would have manipulated him to hand it over anyway. Not killed him." His look was stern and cruel. That was the end of the line: there was no point pushing anymore. They'd be wasting time.

Gerry and Sandra exchanged a look that was worth a thousand words and Sandra turned to walk away.

"We'll be in touch." Gerry notified George and jogged to catch up with the Guv'nor.

"I can't stand men like him. That's just damn right nasty. Manipulating his own brother! And if he's thinks that's an alibi-"

"Yeah yeah Sandra, can we leave it? I know you'll rant to Brian and Jack, and I don't want to hear it twice!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood because he knew how strongly Sandra felt about the matter.

The air stood still for a minute and they stared over the top of the car, ready to open the doors. Should he of said that?!

"Yeah okay. Sorry" She laughed a little and looked down at the floor before opening the door.


End file.
